Evolution Disaster
by Juniortheherowriter
Summary: this story may be a dick move... You'll see why


The June Squad in: Evolution Disaster!

Starring: Junior (Me), PJ the Pachirisu (Pachirisu Jr.), SJ the Squirtle (Squirtle Jr.), Hedgefox (Jr. The Hedgefox), Bouncer (Bouncin Jr.), CJ the Toon (Cartoon Jr.), DJ the Mouse (Disney Jr.), AJ (Anime Jr.) and more

This story is about human, animal and Pokémon evolution and this story is also for my science class and I do not own any characters from shows, games and books that may make an appearance in the story like: Sonic (Sonic The Hedgehog), Eren Jaeger (Attack on Titan), Jak (Jak and Daxter) and many others they belong to their rightful owners like Sega and Naughty Dog, and I would just like to thanks those owners for creating such great characters and if you enjoyed this fanfic please don't hesitate to ask for more…. Unless if you're someone I hate well enjoy

One day in the collided world there was a giant mansion known as: Heroes Mansion where many heroes from other worlds now currently live since the worlds have well… Collided and on the mansion's courtyard/stadium there was a group of eight people who mostly looked the same since they were pretty much the same person curious why? Well I'll explain it some other time so anyways these people were known as: The June Squad and their names were: PJ the Pachirisu, SJ the Squirtle, DJ the Mouse, Hedgefox, Bouncer, CJ the toon, AJ, and finally Junior so as there were in the courtyard PJ and SJ were finishing up their sparring

PJ: *pant* *pant* *pant* nice work out

SJ: yeah *pant* whew!

DJ: ok guys let's take a break

CJ: great! I'm beat!

Bouncer: CJ all you did was sit there eating bacon

SJ: you had bacon the whole time and didn't give me any!?

CJ: it was mine!

SJ: SHARING IS CARING DICK!

CJ: WELL DON'T CARE WHINY BABY!

Hedgefox: oh my god shut up! We can all get more bacon! Does that sound good?

SJ: sounds good

CJ: hell yeah!

AJ: alright let's go, hey Junior c'mon

Junior (who was resting under a tree): ok! I'm coming (gets up and follows the others into the mansion)

So they were walking through the halls until they were stopped by: Jack (Junior's friend), Jenny (Junior's other friend) and Jessie (Junior's other friend)

Jack: sup guys!

Junior: hey Jack, what's up?

Jack: oh not much just walking and talking and blah, blah, blah pointless conversation

Jenny: yeah pretty much

CJ: ok enough about you let's talk about bacon

SJ: aw yeah! Bacon be makin me….

Hedgefox: you ok? Are you-

SJ: hungry

Hedgefox: ….. Ok

Just then they all hear a giant BOOM! HERE COMES THE- sorry couldn't resist

Jack: the f*ck was that?

Jessie: well let's check it out

Junior: alright! June Squad! And you guys move out! (So they all ran off to the Heroes Cafeteria)

So they all make it to the Heroes Cafeteria so find a some familiar characters looking at something they were: Sonic, Jak, Daxter, Natsuru (kampfer), Ash & Pikachu (Pokémon) and many others

DJ: what's going on here?

PJ: no idea

Junior: hey! What's going on?

Sonic the Hedgehog: (runs up to Junior) yo Junior!

Junior: Sonic? What's going on?

Sonic: we don't know this giant white ball just crashed through the wall

AJ: white ball?

So then they all see a giant white orb that had crashed through the wall

SJ: ok we are not gonna clean that sh*t up

AJ: (walks up the white orb) hmm...

Bouncer: well what is it?

AJ: ….. *gasp* it's a trap!

Then a white figure pops out of the orb and lands in front of everyone it was none other than: the Soulless Captain

Captain: here's Captain!

Junior: Captain! What the hell!? Now we gotta clean up this mess!

Bouncer: and what the heck are you doing?

CJ: did you come to steal our bacon!?

SJ: cause if you are then we will burn you!

Junior: shut up

Captain: well I'm glad you asked my mutated rabbit kangaroo… Thing, seriously what are you?

Bouncer: screw you! That's what I am!

Jak: will you just tell us what you're doing?

Captain: well nothing much I'm just here to- (holds out a white ray gun) BAHA!

Junior: …. Are we gonna get an explanation?

Captain: nope

Junior: didn't think so

CJ: enough talk! (Runs and jumps at the Captain) YOU'RE GOING DOWN, DOWN-

Captain: nope (zaps CJ with the same ray gun)

CJ: GAAAIIIIHH! (Falls to the ground) ouch! ….. I feel funny (begins acting like a total nut case)

Jack: yo CJ?

Jessie: CJ? Are you ok?

CJ: VDUYVEIDWV FDSXDCFVBAJSGFYUVUB WAFFLES!

Then WHAM! CJ had completely changed, he was now: a Monkey

CJ: …. Ook!

Bouncer: hey! What did you do with CJ!?

Captain: well duh I pre-evolved him from a human to a Monkey

Ash: what are you talking about? Humans don't evolve

Jenny: you never went to school have you?

Ash: what's that supposed to mean!?

Jenny: that you sir are an idiot

CJ: ook! Ook!

Captain: and zap (zaps Bouncer causing him to change as well)

Bouncer: GAH! What's happening!?

And then Bouncer was changed into: A rabbit with a kangaroo tail yeah I know doesn't make much sense huh?

Bouncer: oh come on! Again with this!?

Captain: love my evolution gun, it's so fun to use

Natsuru: stop doing this!

Captain: whatever! I do what I want!

AJ: I'll take care of this! (Flies up in the air)

Captain: predictable, Bonk! Dingus! Now!

Then the two Soulless known as: Bonk and Dingus jumped out of the orb and attacked AJ

AJ: what the?!

Bonk: later loser! (Uses his attack known as soul whacker and hits AJ in the gut)

AJ: GRAAHH! (Coughs out some blood)

Dingus: (kicks him down to the ground)

AJ: ow…

Ash: hang on AJ! Pikachu I choose you!

Pikachu: Pika! (Jumps at Bonk and Dingus)

Ash: now! Use Iron Tail!

Pikachu: (tail turns into iron) Piiikkaaaa…

Captain: yeah no (zaps Pikachu)

Pikachu: PIKA!

Ash: Pikachu!

And then Pikachu began to shrink a little until his ears shaped into a diamond like shape and his tails shrank until it was black and yadda, yadda you all get it Pikachu was now: a Pichu

Pikachu: Pichu!?

Ash: Pikachu!? What did you do to him?

Captain: man you guys are slow

Hedgefox: oh it's on now! (Runs at the Captain)

Captain: enough of this bullsh*t

Then the white orb began to glow like crazy

Junior: what going on?!

Hedgefox: ah crap kinda walked into this one

Sonic: Hedgefox! We're leaving! (Grabs Hedgefox and runs off while grabbing Ash and Pikachu)

Jak: (runs off with the other) let's go Daxter!

Daxter: right behind ya! (Hangs on to Jak's shoulder)

Natsruru: to… Bright!

Junior: Natsuru! (Runs to Natsuru)

SJ: oh shi-

BOOOOOOOMM!

2 minutes later at the same location

Junior: … ugh…. (Gets up) my head hurts

Natsuru: so does mine….

Jack: *groan* what the f*ck just happened?

DJ: oh guys! You're all ok!

PJ: and um… You all got new looks

Jenny: what're you talking abou-

SJ: you're all monkeys!

All: what!?

So as they saw they were all Monkeys and/or Chimpanzees

Junior (Monkey): i-I'm a monkey!?

Natsuru (Monkey): oh no! And I thought being a kampfer was bad enough! Just looks at this!

Jenny (Chimp): this is bullsh*t!

Jessie (Monkey): oh my gosh…

Jack (Chimp): I'm I the only one thinking that this had been random?

Bouncer: tell me about it (walks to everyone)

CJ: ook! Ook!

Bouncer: (smacks CJ) stop saying "ook" everytime!

CJ: ow! Ok! Jeez! Just trying to be in character

DJ: wait a second… How come it didn't affect us?

PJ: I have no idea

AJ: *groan* what happened?

Everyone: OH MY GOD!

AJ: what!? What is it!?

PJ: AJ! Y-you're a Gallade!

AJ (Gallade): what!? (Gets up and finds himself to be a Gallade) what the hell!? How does that work!? Why am I a Pokémon!?

Junior: ok clearly we need answers pronto so let's go see someone who's great with science and I know just the guy

Everyone: Doc J.

CJ: Pinkie Pie!

*silence*

CJ: ….. I mean what you guys said

AJ: ok let's get going (begins to walks but has a little bit of trouble but gets used to it)

CJ: by the way has anyone noticed that we're talking animals?

DJ: you ask the dumbest questions CJ

So later the make it to Doc J.'s (Doctor Junior) lab and filled him in on what happened and also Sonic and the others arrive as well oh and btw Captain was gone too just to clarify

Doc: hmm I see yes you are all going through a phase of: pre-evolution

Natsuru: pre-evolution?

Doc: yes pre-evolution the opposite of evolution, it appears that you guys have turned into you pre-evolutions such as the Chimp or Monkey

AJ: that's great and all but that still doesn't really explain why I'm a Gallade

Doc: well here's my best guess: since you were born in the world of Pokémon you were not evolved from normal animals but you were evolved from Pokémon

Junior: but wait if that's the case then why isn't he a monkey Pokémon like Mankey or something?

Doc: well my hypothesis is that since AJ has psychic abilities he could have possibly been evolved from most likely a psychic Pokémon such as Gallade

AJ: hmm… I see

Ash: but wait what about Pikachu?

Pikachu: Piichuuuu

Doc: well Ash it's quite simple your Pikachu is the evolved form of Pichu…. Nuff said

Ash: oh… Right

SJ: and how come the thing didn't work on me, PJ and DJ?

Doc: well SJ since you're already a pre-evolution there was no way you could pre-evolve again or maybe it was because of the everstone incident, and for DJ I believe it is because his kind never had a pre-evolution or that his kind already is one

DJ: now I just feel weak

Doc: and for PJ it's quite obvious: it's because he doesn't have a pre-evolution nor does he have the ability to evolve

PJ: of course that's the reason

Daxter: and um stupid question what would happen if I were to be zapped?

Doc: hmm… Tricky, tricky… Well since you used to be human and you "evolved" into an Ottsel you may have been turned into a human again

Daxter: ….. WHAT!? You mean I could have been human this whole time!?

Doc: well yes possibly

Daxter: GRRRRRAAAAAAHHH!

Jack: alright enough bullsh*ting how can we change back to normal?

Doc: simple just wait 2 million and you'll all be back to normal cause there is no cure

Everyone: WHAT!?

Doc: haha just kidding yeah I and whip you all up a ray gun or something to evolve you all to your natural state

Junior: oh thank god!

Doc: but unfortunately I can't do so right now

Jenny: why not!?

Doc: what? You think evolution is that simple?

CJ: well-

Doc: shut up

CJ: wildly do!

Doc: evolution is a very complicated state it takes years to fully accomplish this sort of thing and yes I'm well aware for Pokémon it is very easy so in other words: I'll need very powerful ingredients

Ash: but why don't we just train everyone up so they can evolve?

Doc: because human and animal evolution doesn't work that way Ash and I don't think you'd want to have your new Pichu training

Ash: why not?

Doc: in my hypothesis since your Pikachu pre-evolved it's a lot weaker now and if you were to evolve your Pichu by training your Pokémon will lose its memory and quite possibly attack you

Ash: oh…

SJ: how does that work?

Doc: f*ck you that's how! Now anyway there are three powerful ingredients you'll need to fine (walks up to his PC 9000 and begins pushing buttons and shows the three ingredients) first you will need: a Thunder Stone, Dark Eko and finally an IMA sphere

Junior: sounds simple enough

Daxter: oh no! NO! I am not dealing with anymore Eko crap!

Jack: oh suck it up you big baby

Daxter: who're you calling a baby!?

Bouncer: so anyway, where can we find them?

Doc: well you can find each ingredient in three areas of the entire collided world (shows the entire collided world on the PC 9000) first to find the thunder stone you will need to go to Multi City, to find enough Dark Eko you must head to the Caverns of Emptiness, and finally to grab an IMA sphere there is one in Lava Lands

SJ: and how do you know this?

Doc: I'm a genius! I know everything

CJ: oh yeah? Them what kind of underwear am I wearing?

Doc: you never wear underpants

CJ: he's right!

Junior: so anyway, everyone! To the IMA carts!

Doc: no need! You can take the IMA blimp! (Pushes a button)

Then arose from the floors was a blue giant blimp known as: The IMA Blimp

Sonic: *whistle* that is nice!

CJ: yeah it's like… Like um… Darn it I thought I had something

Junior: *sigh* I remember back when me Austin, Atreyu, and Arlo rode in this thing

*flashback*

The Video Game Four were riding in a blimp chasing down old villains that will not be mentioned on the IMA Blimp

Austin: ok we're here!

Junior (Human): great now we have to get in without being detected

Arlo: wait, we're not supposed to be detected?

Junior: um yes why?

Arlo: well this Blimp is really big and very seeable so how are we supposed to get by?

Junior: I dunno just fly casually like we're on our way to monavilla

Atreyu: MONAVIA

Junior: ok that's it! Listen up Atreyu! I don't know who or what told you how to pronounce it but it is MonaVILLA not monaVIA! It literally says: "Monavilla" on the sign

Atreyu: yeah well it's French

Junior: no it isn't!

Atreyu: of course it is! I'm smarter than you so I would know!

Junior: yeah about that…

Atreyu: what?

Junior: I know you try but I just don't think you're THAT smart

Atreyu: what are you talking about? Of course I'm that smart

Junior: oh really? Then how come you never knew that platypuses had beaver tails?

Austin: what? He never knew that Platypuses had beaver like tails?

Junior: nope in fact he never knew that Platypuses had tails at all

Austin: hahaha! Wow! And he calls me dumb!

Atreyu: yeah well-

Junior: and there was the time he didn't know that Whales were fish

Austin: wow! Even Arlo would know that! No offense Arlo

Arlo: none taken

Atreyu: oh yeah!? Well at least I know for a fact that the galaxy does NOT rotate around the solar system Austin!

Junior: he has a point

Austin: shut up! It's true! My dad told me so!

Atreyu: well your dad is an idiot!

Austin: shut up! At least I know that brains don't get smarter as they shrink!

Atreyu: ok first of all that is true!

Arlo: I'm pretty sure it isn't

Atreyu: shut up Arlo!

Arlo: sorry

Junior: hey don't you go yelling at Arlo!

Atreyu: I can yell at whoever I want!

Junior: well f*ck you! You prick!

Atreyu: watch your god damn language!

Junior: watch yours!

So then the fought and fought until-

Austin: we've been spotted by the way

Junior: we've been what?

Then the giant laser hits the blimp the end

*end of flashback*

Junior (Monkey): *sigh* good times

Doc: alright enough stories everyone go get ready

Everyone: right!

CJ: I'll get the-

Bouncer: do not say bacon!

CJ: I was gonna say gummy bears jerk!

So meanwhile in the storage room they were gathering supplies for the mission to restore themselves to their natural state

Junior: ok we got drinks?

DJ: check

Junior: food and snacks?

Natsuru: check

Junior: first aid kits?

Ash: check

Junior: and bananas?

Jak: bananas?

Junior: hey I'm a monkey I might as well eat like one

Jack: so you're gonna eat bugs in our hair?

Junior: what!? No! That's gross

CJ: (eats bugs out of Jenny's hair or fur) it is?

Jenny: get off! (Pushes CJ off)

CJ: fine! Be that way! Your bugs taste like mustaches anyway!

Daxter: what is your problem?

CJ: your mom! HA!

?: *sarcasm* gee how original

CJ: eh?

So then our heroes see it was: Eren Jaeger, Mikasa Ackerman, Armin Arlert and Levi…. He has a last name right?

Junior: hey guys! It's us! Junior and-

Levi: we know

Jessie: really? How?

Eren: you guys are the only ones around here that turn into talking animals

Junior: ah right

Armin: why are you animals anyway?

CJ: because of this thing (holds out the same ray gun the Captain had earlier and accidently aims it at Bouncer and Jack)

Bouncer: whoa! Whoa!

Jack: watch it CJ! How did you even get that!?

CJ: well you see I- (accidently fires it randomly hitting Eren)…..

*silence*

CJ: … Whoops

And yep the Eren was now a monkey… What?

Eren: what the!? What happened to me!?

Junior: ah sh*t

So later in the lab

Junior: um Doc we sort of…. Have a problem

Doc: what is it? (Sees the new monkey)… We may wanna make it two Thunder Stones

Jack: god dammit!

Mikasa: so Doctor what exactly happened to Eren?

Doc: well you see-

After another explanation cause I am not writing it down again

Armin: oh well it sounds very confusing

Jack: yeah it's a load of crap to me

Doc: well I'll have you know I find it very fascinating! Evolution-

SJ: yeah, yeah, yeah, great Tourus sh*t um can we go now?

Doc: not quite there's still something else you need to know about: Natural Selection

Eren: natural selection?

CJ: what's that?

Doc: well I'm glad you asked

Jack: no wait! We don't care! We don't-

Doc: natural selection

Jack: F*CK!

Doc: natural selection is: the process whereby organisms better adapted to their environment tend to survive and produce more offspring. The theory of its action was first fully expounded by Charles Darwin and is now believed to be the main process that brings about evolution.

SJ: great now we can-

Armin: who is Charles Darwin?

SJ: ARCEUS DAMMIT ARMIN!

Doc: well Armin Charles Darwin was an English naturalist and geologist, he was best known for his evolutionary theories like when he discovered the evolving birds on Darwin's island

SJ: ….. Um so can we leave now? Because no one really cares

Doc: *groan* fine just go but be warned only the strongest or fastest in the animal kingdom survive thanks to the power of natural selection

CJ: but what about about-

Doc: just leave!

CJ: oh that reminds me (brings out ray gun) what should I do with- (accidentally fire it again causing it to bounce all over the place)

Junior: hit the deck! (Hinds under a table)

Jack: sh*t! (Ducks and covers)

Bouncer: GAAH! (Grabs a mirror and bounces the ray out of the room and hitting something else)

?: AAAHH!

*silence*

Junior: …. That sounds like-

Then it was none other than Natsuru's friends: Mikoto, Akane, and Shizuku and yes they were monkeys… Well they're f*cked

Mikoto: NATSURU! JUNIOR!

Junior: ….. Race you into the blimp! (Runs away)

Natsuru: right behind you! (Runs after Junior)

Akane: get back here! (Runs after the two cowards along with the others)

CJ: (walks over to the blimp)

Doc: (takes away the ray gun from CJ) leave it

CJ: aawwww

So everyone was all boarded on the blimp and was ready to go

Junior: ok! Let's get going! Jak! Start it up!

Jak: me?

Junior: well yeah you're the only one with actual hands

Jak: alright fine (grabs the wheel) how do I start it up?

Junior: just push the start button

Jak: oh (pushes the button and they were off)

Doc: good bye! Adios! Good luck!... *sigh* this should be interesting

So now our main heroes were in a giant ass blimp in the sky to find the cure for their pre-evolution problem

Jak: so is there an auto pilot on this thing?

Junior: yeah sure just say "I'm a pointy eared psycho"

Jak: I'm a- hey!

Junior: haha! *sigh* ok (pushes the auto button)

AJ: hmm… You know I could get used to being a Gallade I feel so calm and at peace like all the stress and negative energy is-

CJ: nobody cares! HAHA!

SJ: dude! You totally got him!

AJ: and now the stress is back

PJ: so where are we heading first?

Junior: Multi City to find the thunder stones

Jack: this is gonna be the dumbest adventure ever

Jessie: hey I have a question, if we're our pre-evolved selves then how come you and Jenny are chimps and me and everyone else are monkeys

Jenny: well because we're older than you all

Levi: I'm older then all of you

Jack: really? Are you sure? Cause you seem more like a… 14 year old

Levi: just shut up

Hedgefox: Multi City! Dead ahead!

Natsuru: that was fast

Bouncer: tell me about it

So then they all land and got off the blimp

Junior: here we are: Multi City

It was a collision of more than one city; the sky was black with gray clouds, the place was mostly in ruins and it was quiet as sh*t

Armin: wow…

Junior: yeah… Well let's go (walks off)

Pikachu: Pichu…

Ash: don't worry Pikachu we'll get you back to normal

AJ: hold on Junior we should probably go in two separate groups

Junior: why?

AJ: well for one we're looking for two thunder stones and I think it would be faster if we went into groups

Junior: good point now the groups

Group1: Junior, Jessie, PJ, Ash & Pikachu, Hedgefox, Sonic, Natsuru, Eren, Akane, AJ, and SJ

Group2: Jack, Jenny, Mikasa, Armin, Levi, Mikoto, Bouncer, CJ, Shizuku, Jak & Daxter, and DJ

Junior: ok let's-

Mikasa: wait!

Junior: oh for f*ck sake, what?

Mikasa: I want to go with Eren

Eren: this again?

Mikasa: I have to make sure you're ok especially since you're a-

Eren: Mikasa listen to me we-

Junior: just let her come

Jack: pfft! You just said-

Junior: shut up

Eren: but Junior-

Junior: Eren if we don't she'll just keep bitching about it, no offense Mikasa you're cool

Mikasa: so I can come along?

Junior: yep

Mikasa: thank you

Eren: *sigh*

Mikoto: well if she gets to go with you guys then I-

Junior: nope

Mikoto: but I-

Junior: can we just go!?

So then they split up in separate ways and were on a mission impossible

CJ: dun-dun-dunun-

Levi: shut up

With group1

Junior: (jumps on a rock) hmm if I were a thunder stone where could I be?

SJ: that's right Junior think like a rock, then be the rock

PJ: shut up SJ

Natsuru: will you two stop fighting already?

SJ: hey we're Pokémon we we're born to fight

PJ: no actually we're born to do whatever we want until someone traps us in a small ball and then forces us to fight

SJ: oh yeah… Life is cruel

Junior: so how're the others doing?

With group2 they were walking…. And walking… And walking…. F*ck

Jack: so does anyone have any ideas cause I am lost right now

Jenny: nope

CJ: thunder stone? Oh thunder stone? Where are you?

Armin: CJ I think the thunder stone won't be able to reply to you

CJ: what's that supposed to mean!?

Armin: nothing I-

CJ: oh you think you're soooo smart with your brain, and your hair and your blondness, and your… Huge pupils and your… Blonde hair and your… Feminine looks

Bouncer: Armin doesn't look like a girl

CJ: what're you talking about? Of course he does

Mikoto: oh my god shut up! You're so irritating!

CJ: yeah? Well you're-

Levi: be quiet the both of you

Mikoto: hey! You can't-

CJ: (covers Mikoto's mouth) shh! Listen….

*silence*

Armin: what are you-

CJ: Armin! Complete silence!

*silence*

CJ: I can hear the stone

Bouncer: how can you hear a stone?

CJ: what stone?

DJ: the thunder stone

CJ: what's a thunder stone?

Mikoto: you forgot what it is!?

Shizuku: as I recall Mikoto, you don't know what the thunder stone is either

Mikoto: *sigh*

Group1

Junior: *groan* this is the worst adventure ever!

Yeah I know I don't know why I agreed to this either

Natsuru: Junior calm down

Junior: why!? I'm f*cking bored! There's nothing to do, we're f*cking monkeys and why do we even need a thunder stone!? It works on Pokémon only!

SJ: jealous?

Junior: shut it

Pikachu: *sniff* *sniff* Pichu! Pichu!

Ash: what is it Pikachu?

Pikachu: Pichu! Chu!

PJ: he says a thunder stone is nearby!

Junior: oh thank god!

SJ: no Junior… Thank Arceus

Junior: ….. Uuuumm….

Ash: ok Pikachu! Lead the way!

Pikachu: Pichu! (Walks off as the others follows)

Junior: whoa! Hold up everyone!

Then they were stopped because there was a giant arena like ruin that had no bottom apparently why? Because… Just because shut up

Pikachu: Pichu! (Jumps from rock to rock)

Ash: hey wait up! (Jumps after Pikachu)

Jessie: Ash! Wait!

So they were all jumping… And jumping…. *groan* f*ck let's just check on the other group

DJ: hmm… Oh! Hey guys! Up there!

So as they looked up they saw a tall building with a shiny thunder stone on top

Jack: Jack Pot!

CJ: HA! Jack Pot!

Jack: yeah I'm clever

Jenny: so any ideas on how to get up there?

Jack: well duh we go inside; I mean that's how buildings work… Dumbass

So they enter the building

Daxter: man this place is a dump

CJ: yeah it's almost like it's… Dirty

Levi: disgusting

Jack: ok can it guys we got company (points to some sleeping nightmare wolfs)

Bouncer: oh crap

CJ: ok let's keep quiet as a mo- (Trips over everything causing the wolfs to wake up)….

Wolfs: GGGRRRRRR

CJ: whoops

DJ: *sigh*

Wolf: (pounces on CJ)

CJ: AAHH!

Wolf: (bites CJ swinging him around like crazy)

CJ: OH FOR THE LOVE OF THE PENCIL GOD! HELP ME!

Bouncer: hey um maybe we should have like trained for something like this

Back with group1

Junior: (jumps on the rubble with no trouble at all)

Eren: (jumps on a rock) whew…

Then a part of it breaks off and he begins to fall

Eren: AAH!

Mikasa: Eren!

Junior: (runs to Eren as fast as he can then grabs Eren's leg while hanging onto the side of the rock with his tail) gotcha!

Eren: *sigh*

Mikasa: oh thank goodness…

Junior: (pulls themselves to safety) *sigh* sh*t that was close

Eren: what was that?

Junior: what?

Eren: how are you so used to this?

Junior: what? Being a monkey?

Eren: well mostly having a tail

Junior: well Eren I grow tails nearly every day so… Yeah

Akane: so um Junior?

Junior: what's up?

Akane: is there anything else we should know about evolution?

Junior: hmm… Well… The first ever evolution happened a long time ago longer than any of us have ever been born… Ever and it all started after: the Big Bang

Mikasa: Big Bang?

Junior: yeah the big bang the time when all life was created

Eren: how did that happen?

Junior: I dunno, who am I Stephen Hawking?

Eren: who?

Junior: never mind anyway the first ever creature to arise from the oceans was: a fish

Eren: …. A fish?

Junior: yep

Eren: …. But-

Junior: shh!

Eren: but what abou-

Junior: Eren! Silence

Eren: …..

Junior: … Good so anyway this fish known as…. As a… Well who cares? Anyway the fish was walking on land since it grew feet then it changed again and again until it was: the first Dinosaur

Eren: but what about us?

Junior: what's that?

Eren: what about humans?

Junior: oh right well yes humans are evolved from monkey's who then began to grow into chimps and then after that the chimps finally became: Homo erectus

Mikasa: Homo erectus?

Back with group2

Jack: BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Homo! Erectus! AHAHAHAHAHA! Oh my god! Who decided to call them that?! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WOO! That is the gayest thing I've ever- (Gets tackled by a wolf) ouch!

Back with group1

Junior: …. Anyway the… well "you know what" was the lower form of us humans but now they are all extinct

Mikasa: why?

Junior: well for one they've all finally evolved into human though humans were never that intelligent until now…

Eren: and that's what evolution is about?

Junior: pretty much either that or I just made some bullsh*t up… Which I didn't

Mikasa: what about the dinosaurs?

Junior: who cares? Their all dead

SJ: I have a question: who cares?

Junior: screw you SJ! You don't care because it has nothing to do with Pokémon!

SJ: yeah well we're special ok!? So yeah suck it!

Junior: no it's not! It's not special because it happens all the time!

SJ: well…. Go f*ck yourself!

Junior: you son of a-

Sonic: guys calm down!

Junior: *sigh* fine

Pikachu: Pichu! Pichu! Pi!

SJ: what's that? Little timmy's stuck down the well!?

PJ: no you idiot, he says that the thunder stone is very close by

SJ: dammit PJ! You didn't get the reference!

Hedgefox: alright knuckle heads let's get going

Junior: now, to the thunder stone!

To be continued…. What? You expected me to finish, hey! This is high school! I got a lot of sh*t going on! But if you did enjoy this story and want me to write more please comment and I will give you more…. Unless if it's about school stuff… *sigh* but since it probably will I don't care anymore just tell me what you think. And if you're whining about this story being inappropriate in anyway just remember this is "high school" not elementary so keep that to yourself


End file.
